Finding Home
by EliadetheAkuma
Summary: The thirteen dwarves of Erebor are on a journey, to reclaim their home. They have trouble maintaining a sense of hope, but their light remains. She remains with them and gives them hope when hope has been lost. She gives them courage in the face of fear. She's their blaze of light in the dark...Finding Home revamped
1. Fate

It's impossible to explain the pain of losing the home you've been in your entire life. It's impossible to convey the pain at losing something, to watch the one thing that meant the most to you go up in flames and be able to do nothing about it…To feel the fire scorch your skin and to see hundreds of people running and hear their screams of help, and not be able to help them. And, to attempt to reclaim that one thing that meant the world to you and feel a part of yourself die with every failed attempt…to be on the very **brink** of just giving up and dying so that maybe, just maybe, you can stop feeling anything.

She had watched the one she had called King fall prey to the darkness, to sink to the very bottom and in the end, lose himself to it. To watch such a great man be replaced by a demon addicted to something materialistic, something so unimportant was one of the most degrading things she had felt. Watching such a thing like that was painful enough as a citizen of his kingdom, but it was more painful as one of the ones that loved him.

Not only did she watch her home, her king and her family go up in flames, but she also watched her only hope slip into the darkness. Thorin became hardened by life and pain, trying to protect himself from continuing to be hurt. He remained a king, he did, but not the one that he would've been had Erebor not fallen to the dragon, Smaug. He became a man with a barrier that was hard to break through. It took a great deal to scratch the hard, rusty material off Thorin to be able to see the shiny and soft man underneath.

"Aye, the lass hasn't been paying attention since we began this conversation."

Suddenly, she found herself snapping out of her own thoughts. She looked to Fili, trying hard not to glare at the older brother of Kili and the nephew of Thorin. She had returned to the conversation for two reasons; one—there was only one "lass" within their company and that was her and two—Fili was right about the fact that she hadn't been paying attention since they began the conversation about how much Bombur eats in at least one day. Seriously, is this all they have to talk about?

"Aye, the lass hasn't, but you know what, this lass has a name and that name is Ravona." Was her sassy response to Fili, standing from her leaning position against the log and walking off from the little camp fire that had lasted them two hours now. Fili was picking on her like he always did and she just decided that she would ignore him for the time being. She sighed deeply and decided to go to her tent, leaving the "Old Men" to discuss putting Bombur on a diet.

She sighed deeply and gently flipped the old, rusted lantern on so that she could actually see. Then, she took a deep breath and laid down on her back, now feeling depressed that she had thought of the past. Staring through the thin material of the tent, she saw the bright twinkling of the stars. She smiled; remembering when she was younger and she'd sit on the roof of her home and watch the stars.

Those were the days when she wasn't involved with the thirteen silly dwarves she was traveling and living with. She'd been more adventurous, and less careful. She'd matured over the years and her past self would probably criticize her for it, but she had learned a lot of things that her old self didn't know. Probably things she wished she hasn't learned, for sake of her heart and emotions, but they had taught her lessons in the end.

She wouldn't change it for the world, though. It had been the biggest and best change of her life. She had lost her family and two of her kings, but then she had gained twelve more companions and managed to keep hold of her third king. Never would she left Thorin Oakenshield slip into the darkness, until after she herself had fallen into the dark or passed on. And even then, she would beat him from beyond.


	2. The Journey Continues

Early dawn light awoke her from her pleasant sleep, making her open her soft brown eyes. She brushed soft brown hair from her face and became aware of her current position. She was being cuddled by a dark brown-haired dwarf, who held her against his front, his arms tightly clasped around her midsection. His face was gently buried in the space of her neck, breath faint against her sensitive skin. Slowly, she brought her hand up to his face and gently removed it from the crook of her neck and placed it on the pillow, which allowed her to turn around to face him. She wrapped her leg around his softly, reaching up to gently stroke the left side of his face. She felt the bristly feel of his stubble, but continued to stroke the side of his face. She then moved her hand to his pink lips, gently tracing their outline before placing the palm of her hands under his jaw. She then leaned forward and laid a highly gentle, very sweet kiss upon his lips.

Gradually, the young dwarf began to awake to her soft kisses to his lips and cheeks. As she was about to place a kiss upon his cheek, he grabbed her face with his hand and turned it so that they would smack lips. They shared a quick, passionate kiss before she smiled and pulled away, wrapping her arms around the young dwarf and cuddling into his muscular chest. The moment however was lost as a rather annoying dwarf loudly thumped on the post holding the front of the tent up.

"'Ey, brother! Quit kissing up on your wife and get ready! Thorin says we're out of here in fifteen."

"Mahal! Go away, Fili!" Was Kili's response to his older brother's not-so-funny words. He listened to Fili's fading footsteps before bringing his attention back to her.

"No." She responded, removing herself from the embrace. "If Thorin says we're out of here in fifteen, then we do not have time for such things. We will hardly have time to pack up."

Kili gave a whine, an obvious sign of his annoyance. She looked back at him, giving him a harsh but firm look. He sighed deeply and sat up, the upper part of the front of his tunic falling open. She smiled and looked away, avoiding the hairy, but absolute perfection of Kili's chest. He retied the tunic and set to work, rolling up the makeshift bed and beginning to compile their few possessions into their original bags.

Meanwhile, she tied up her long brown hair as it always was and gathered the rest of their possessions: the lantern, the food they had stored in their tent, and the like. She gave him a sweet smile before placing all of their possessions outside the tent and beginning to take the tent down. This was one of the many things they frequently dealt with, being on a journey that wasn't all pony-rides and May-sunshine. True to her company though, she chose to deal with the early mornings, injury tending, and the many silent arguments to what was being said. Loyalty was her strong suit and that made her very good at it.

And from there, they packed up and continued. They traveled over the many hills and plains leading to their destination. Halfway through it, it came time to split from their leader, who needed to attend a meeting in the _ with the other dwarves who might assist them in their quest.

"You will be safe, I hope." She told him, her hand gently on the horse's saddle. "I cannot ensure your safety, nor can I be there to be your safety. I can only hope you will make it to _ without harm. I wish it for you and I wish that the land will protect you from danger."

The man smiled, which was very rare. She gave Thorin an once-over, realizing how different he was from when he was younger in Erebor. He stood taller now, possessing a large, muscular figure that towered over her. He had a dark mane of dark-black hair with the occasional white and grey streaks and eyes hardened by the hardships of life like grief, pain, and loss. He was wearing his usual clothing, and she took note of the ring he wore on his finger. He had worn it since before the fall of Erebor and she remembered seeing the ring when she'd first met him and pledged herself to him.

"I will be fine, Ravona." Was his response. "I will be just fine. I am a fighter and I can fend for myself. I do not require the consistent company of some oblivious (obviously Fili and Kili) dwarves." Thorin responded, setting a heated glare upon the backs of both his nephews, who only chuckled at him. She herself chuckled at his heated glare to them, before allowing him to mount the pony and leave her company. She watched as he rode down the left side of the grassy hill they stood on then and up the side of the other hill. She sighed deeply, seeing his black dot fade over the opposite side of the hill.

With a deep breath, she looked back to the remaining twelve of their company. The majority of them were splitting up; Fili, Kili, and she were going to be in a group while Bofur, Bombur and Bifor were to be in a group. Ori, Oin, Gloin and Balin were a group and then Dwalin, Dori and Nori. She had no real idea as to why exactly they were splitting up or even where they were heading. They were following Gandalf's trail towards what he called "The Shire", where he went to look for an old friend of his.

She looked after the trail Thorin had taken and then glanced back at the path they were about to take. She hated to allow Thorin out of her sight with no protection except himself. If he were wounded, then he would surely fall prey to his attackers, regardless of his rather stubborn attitude. He was like a donkey, unmoving from any spot he wanted to stay. And, in some ways, he was a bit of an ass.

With a deep breath, she decided to swallow her worry, even though her throat felt dry and she wanted to cry. She had to carry on. She told herself that Thorin would be fine and continued packing her things onto the pony. She then gathered her possessions which she would need close by and placed the bags with straps that she would carry on her and mounted the pony. It was time to continue on.


	3. Hobbits

**2**

Early dawn light awoke her from her pleasant sleep, making her open her soft brown eyes. She brushed soft brown hair from her face and became aware of her current position. She was being cuddled by a dark brown-haired dwarf, who held her against his front, his arms tightly clasped around her midsection. His face was gently buried in the space of her neck, breath faint against her sensitive skin. Slowly, she brought her hand up to his face and gently removed it from the crook of her neck and placed it on the pillow, which allowed her to turn around to face him. She wrapped her leg around his softly, reaching up to gently stroke the left side of his face. She felt the bristly feel of his stubble, but continued to stroke the side of his face. She then moved her hand to his pink lips, gently tracing their outline before placing the palm of her hands under his jaw. She then leaned forward and laid a highly gentle, very sweet kiss upon his lips.

Gradually, the young dwarf began to awake to her soft kisses to his lips and cheeks. As she was about to place a kiss upon his cheek, he grabbed her face with his hand and turned it so that they would smack lips. They shared a quick, passionate kiss before she smiled and pulled away, wrapping her arms around the young dwarf and cuddling into his muscular chest. The moment however was lost as a rather annoying dwarf loudly thumped on the post holding the front of the tent up.

"'Ey, brother! Quit kissing up on your wife and get ready! Thorin says we're out of here in fifteen."

"Mahal! Go away, Fili!" Was Kili's response to his older brother's not-so-funny words. He listened to Fili's fading footsteps before bringing his attention back to her.

"No." She responded, removing herself from the embrace. "If Thorin says we're out of here in fifteen, then we do not have time for such things. We will hardly have time to pack up."

Kili gave a whine, an obvious sign of his annoyance. She looked back at him, giving him a harsh but firm look. He sighed deeply and sat up, the upper part of the front of his tunic falling open. She smiled and looked away, avoiding the hairy, but absolute perfection of Kili's chest. He retied the tunic and set to work, rolling up the makeshift bed and beginning to compile their few possessions into their original bags.

Meanwhile, she tied up her long brown hair as it always was which was a fishtail braid and gathered the rest of their possessions: the lantern, the food they had stored in their tent, and the like. She gave him a sweet smile before placing all of their possessions outside the tent and beginning to take the tent down. This was one of the many things they frequently dealt with, being on a journey that wasn't all pony-rides and May-sunshine. True to her company though, she chose to deal with the early mornings, injury tending, and the many silent arguments to what was being said. Loyalty was her strong suit and that made her very good at it.

And from there, they packed up and continued. They traveled over the many hills and plains leading to their destination. Halfway through it, it came time to split from their leader, who needed to attend a meeting in Ered Luin with the other dwarves who might assist them in their quest.

"You will be safe, I hope." She told him, her hand gently on the horse's saddle. "I cannot ensure your safety, nor can I be there to be your safety. I can only hope you will make it to _ without harm. I wish it for you and I wish that the land will protect you from danger."

The man smiled, which was very rare. She gave Thorin an once-over, realizing how different he was from when he was younger in Erebor. He stood taller now, possessing a large, muscular figure that towered over her. He had a dark mane of dark-black hair with the occasional white and grey streaks and eyes hardened by the hardships of life like grief, pain, and loss. He was wearing his usual clothing, and she took note of the ring he wore on his finger. He had worn it since before the fall of Erebor and she remembered seeing the ring when she'd first met him and pledged herself to him.

"I will be fine, Ravona." Was his response. "I will be just fine. I am a fighter and I can fend for myself. I do not require the consistent company of some oblivious (obviously Fili and Kili) dwarves." Thorin responded, setting a heated glare upon the backs of both his nephews, who only chuckled at him. She herself chuckled at his heated glare to them, before allowing him to mount the pony and leave her company. She watched as he rode down the left side of the grassy hill they stood on then and up the side of the other hill. She sighed deeply, seeing his black dot fade over the opposite side of the hill.

With a deep breath, she looked back to the remaining twelve of their company. The majority of them were splitting up; Fili, Kili, and she were going to be in a group while Bofur, Bombur and Bifor were to be in a group. Ori, Oin, Gloin and Balin were a group and then Dwalin, Dori and Nori. She had no real idea as to why exactly they were splitting up or even where they were heading. They were following Gandalf's trail towards what he called "The Shire", where he went to look for an old friend of his.

She looked after the trail Thorin had taken and then glanced back at the path they were about to take. She hated to allow Thorin out of her sight with no protection except himself. If he were wounded, then he would surely fall prey to his attackers, regardless of his rather stubborn attitude. He was like a donkey, unmoving from any spot he wanted to stay. And, in some ways, he was a bit of an ass.

With a deep breath, she decided to swallow her worry, even though her throat felt dry and she wanted to cry. She had to carry on. She told herself that Thorin would be fine and continued packing her things onto the pony. She then gathered her possessions which she would need close by and placed the bags with straps that she would carry on her and mounted the pony. It was time to continue on.

* * *

The arrival in Hobbiton was long-awaited. They were all tired and hungry, hoping to rest before finally beginning the journey to reclaim their homeland. Riding in on ponies in the middle of the night, they observed the small hobbit town at night. There were few lights and drunken hobbits passing by as they rode the ponies in search of the door with the mark on it. Ravona was seated in front of Kili, having had her pony taken for their belongings. She smiled to herself as she watched another drunken hobbit with a small lantern pass by. He looked up at her and saw soft brown eyes of fascination. He was caught off guard by the dark beauty in them and stumbled, but managed not to fall and keep walking. Kili chuckled softly and tightened his arms around her gently.

"I am so tired of searching for this house." Fili said aloud, urging his horse to keep up with his brother's pace.

"Aye. There are how many houses here?" Kili agreed.

"Don't even ask that question, Kili. There are more than you and I can count." Ravona responded, brushing the horse's mane calmly.

Kili rolled his eyes, looking to their left. Seeing the mark on the round green door, he quickly stopped the pony.

"Look, there it is!" He exclaimed in childish glee.

"Finally." Fili responded. They directed the ponies toward said door and proceeded to tie them beside the other two ponies. Kili hopped down from Daisy, before offering his arms to Ravona. She gently placed her legs on the other side of the pony and then placed her hands on Kili's biceps and allowed him to grab her sides and bring her down to the ground.

They then proceeded to knock on the door. There seemed to be some yelling coming from the other side but then the door opened and the person went silent. Ravona peered over Kili's shoulder at the short man, having only a few seconds to do so because Fili and Kili bowed, introducing themselves and saying the common words of Dwarfish greeting ("At your service"). She watched as the poor man was basically shoved aside and Fili instantly began removing his weapons. Ravona stepped in and grabbed at his hand, which surprised Bilbo when her actual grab was very gentle.

"Hello, darling, I'm Ravona." She released his hand and did a graceful bow with a broad smile. "At your service!"

He couldn't help but smile as she stepped in and slid the hood off her head and gently began undoing the tie around her throat. Upon removing it, she whisked it off her shoulders and put it upon the hook beside Balin and Dwalin's. Her smile only broadened at the cozy hobbit home. While she had never been in one before, she already had fallen in love with it; the cozy entryway, the recently-painted round green door, and the mini-kitchen. She turned back to the man and returned her smile.

"This is a very beautiful home, Mr. Baggins."

"Thank you very much; it's been in my family for years." He responded.

"I can see why; it is truly a home to be proud of. I can only imagine the envy of your neighbors."

"And-And what of your home?" He asked, causing her to blink and look back at him.

"My home?" She looked away. "My home…burned down a long time ago."

Before Bilbo could respond, she stepped away from him and into the kitchen, quickly setting to helping the other Dwarves to move things about.


	4. Misty Mountains

"Who wants an ale? I'll give ya an ale!" Fili walked down the table, carrying just about ten pints of ale. Ravona hit his leg roughly, both for stepping on her food and for an ale.

"Give me one of those ales, you dwarf!" She responded and he chuckled, passing down one of the pints. He continued down the table until all of those at the table had an ale, excluding Gandalf (who preferred wine). Once all of them had ale, Kili quickly shouted drink in Khuzdul and they all drink (including Ravona, who downed hers faster than all of them).

Bilbo watched as the female dwarf drank hers, alongside the other dwarves. She slammed the wooden mug down and made a face, as though trying to muster a belch.  
"Oh, dear…"

Ori belched first and then Ravona, whose belch was quite close to Ori's loud one. Laughter erupted through the room as Kili patted her shoulder at the belch. Apparently, if you couldn't belch like the men, you couldn't _travel_ with the men. Dwalin laughed and cheered loudly, definitely impressed by the she-dwarf's good belch. She grabbed some of the cheese on her plate and began to eat it, smiling around at her family of dwarves.

Bombur and Ori were tugging a roll between themselves, trying to figure out who would get the roll. Bofur and Bifur were throwing food back and forth, as was just about everyone else. She turned to look at her husband, Kili and smiled to herself as he threw a piece of cheese towards Fili, who caught it with his mouth and swallowed it with ease. She rolled her eyes; they surely were ridiculous.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if any are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!_

She laughed at the song; they had always been good at creating those sort of songs, improvising in a matter of a few minutes. They did nothing to the plates or any of the things they mentioned but the look on Mr. Bilbo Baggin's face at even the mention of doing such things was very amusing. By the end of the song, they were gathered in the dining room once more, pipes out and ready to be smoked.

Two booms, obviously knocking ended their laughing. They all quickly stood and shuffled into the opening area. Gandalf opened the door, revealing the one she had missed since he left their company: Thorin.

"Gandalf." He said in a smooth voice, stepping inside. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find."

He began removing his cloak. "I lost my way. Twice. I'd of not found it all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Us as well." Ravona added before Bilbo spoke immediately after her.

"Mark? There is no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark; I put it there myself." Gandalf responded to him before gesturing to Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin pushed his cloak into Kili's hands as Bilbo stepped forth to meet Thorin. Ravona grabbed the cloak from her lover's hands with a bow of her head and gently folded in her arms, to hang it up later.

"So…this is the hobbit." Thorin crossed his arms in a judgmental manner, making her frown slightly. Thorin could be very judgmental sometimes.

He started a circle around Bilbo. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Ax or sword; what is your weapon of choice?"

She rolled her eyes at Thorin's test.

"Well, I have some skill at konkers, if you must know…but I fail to see why…that's…relevant…"

"Thought as much; he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The dwarves laughed at Thorin's comment, including her. They then proceeded to fill into the dining room, following Thorin like puppies. Ravona turned and walked towards the pegs, placing Thorin's very carefully on one of them and entering the dining room herself, leaving behind Gandalf and Bilbo.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asked.

"Did they all come?"

"Aye." Thorin responded. "Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

Small chuckles went 'round.

"What did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

Thorin sighed, gently stroking his bowl.

"They will not come."

Groans and sighs went 'round.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

Thorin took a drink of his ale, which was personally supplied by Ravona.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked curiously from behind Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf requested.

Bilbo made a noise of agreement.

Ravona leaned back in her chair, taking a glance at Kili, interested in what Gandalf was about to say.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Gandalf explained as he removed a map from his cloak, unfolded it and placed it on the table, obviously gesturing to something on the map.

"The…Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it 'tis time." Gloin spoke aloud.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold in the barrens of yore; when the return to Erebor, the beast's reign will end..." Oin announced.

Ravona bit her lip, rolling the information around in her mind like butter through a churn.

Bilbo returned.

"The…what beast?" He asked, looking genuinely terrified.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks…extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo responded, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'm not afraid!" Ori explained, shoving his chair back, causing Ravona to jump. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

Laughs and chortles went around Ori's "bravery" which was rather feigned and more humorous than anything.

"It would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen."

"Fourteen." Ravona responded, raising her hand.

Balin gave her a look, causing her to smile a little and scoot closer to Kili.

Balin continued. "And not _fourteen_ of the best nor brightest."

Arguments went around and Ravona distinctly heard "Who are you calling dim?" She remained silent, keeping her focus on Thorin who was becoming increasingly irritated by the lack of hope in the conversation.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters…all of us…To the last dwarf!" Fili cried.

"And do you forget we have a wizard in our company!" Kili exclaimed childishly. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!"

Gandalf's expression became one of surprise.

"Oh, well no, I-I wouldn't say…"

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori specified.

"Sweet Mahal…" Ravona muttered, looking off to the side.

The room fell silent until Gandalf began to cough on the smoke from his pipe.

"Go on! Give us a number!"

Instantaneously, a fight broke out, with yells and insults being exchanged. Ravona stiffened as she watched them fight. Bilbo tried to intercept, but nothing seemed to break them up. That is, until Thorin stood, loudly shouting stop in Khuzdul. They all immediately sat down and quieted.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others have read them too? Rumors…have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing…wondering…weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we SEIZE THIS CHANCE TO TAKE BACK EREBOR?!" Thorin's voice rose with the final sentence, which encouraged cheers to go around, except for Ravona. She was focused on Balin who was looking reluctant and withdrawn.

"You forget! The front gate is sealed! There is no way into the mountain…" Balin explained, eyes silent.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf suddenly removed a key from his sleeve, causing Ravona to blink and lean forward in actual interest (about time). The key definitely looked of Dwarvish make and she was sure that if she looked close, she would find secret runes embedded within the metal. It was old-looking and rather intriguing to her young mind. She had always had an interest in Dwarvish antiques after all.

"How come you by this?" Thorin asked, mesmerized by the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain. For safe keeping; it is yours now." Gandalf handed the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key…there must be a door." Fili responded.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf explained.

"There's another way in." Kili said with a broad smile, draping an arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Well if we can find it…dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage…" Looking to Bilbo for a small moment, Gandalf continued. " But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori realized.  
"Hm. And a good one too; an expert I'd imagine." Bilbo added.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked.

"He says he's an expert! Hehe!" Cheers went 'round at Oin's words, causing Ravona to face-palm.

"Me? No, no! I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'll have to agree with Mr. Baggins; he is hardly burglar material."

"Aye. The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin imputed.

Small arguments ripped through the room before Gandalf quickly removed all doubt.

"ENOUGH! IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR, THEN A BURGLAR HE IS!" Gandalf seemed to grow in size – his shadow definitely did – and they all quickly flinched and stopped fighting.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteen member of this company –"

"That would me! I am right here!"

Chuckles.

"Yes, yes Ravona." Gandalf returned to Thorin. "You asked me to find the _fifteenth_ member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There is a lot more to him than his appearance suggests and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

"Very well." Thorin sighed. "We'll do it your way."

Bilbo tried to make argument, but he was ignored. Thorin looked to Balin, who withdrew a contract.

"Thorin—"

"No, give him the contract."

"And we're off."

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements…so forth."

Thorin grabbed the piece of parchment and passed it onto Bilbo, slamming it rather roughly into his chest.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo asked, sounding nervous.

"Oh..." He let the parchment unfold fully.

While he began reading, Thorin leaned over to Gandalf and began whispering. Ravona narrowed her eyes at them but looked back to Bilbo, who was looking more and more anxious with every second. Bilbo was muttering under his breath as he read, saying some of the words aloud and making small comments.

"…Not limited to laceration, incineration…" Bilbo turned to Balin. "Incineration?!"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur responded.

Bilbo folded the parchment again.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked as Bilbo looked down at the floor, giving a weak noise.

"Yeah, I'll be…" He trailed off, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths. "Feeling a bit faint."

Ravona felt the need to face-palm again when Bofur leaned forward and began making it worse.

"Think furnace with wings."

"Air…I-I need air…"

"Flash of light, searing pain, and then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

Getting a feeling that he would faint, Ravona stood quickly and silently and began making her way 'round the table.

Bilbo took a few more breathes before actually falling, causing her to rush forward, beating Gandalf to even standing up.

"Very helpful, Bofur."

The soft humming of thirteen dwarves caused Ravona to put the dishes down and quickly remove the white apron from herself. She then proceeded to remove herself from the kitchen, bumping into her husband along the way. It seemed more purposely than on accident when he wrapped his arms around her and brought her against him.

"Kili." She took on a scolding tone, despite the fact that she was smiling. He smiled at her in return and leaned forward to give her a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, passionately kissing back.

They broke apart and walked into the small living room, Kili taking his place beside Dwalin and Ravona taking her spot beside Kili, a hand on his opposite shoulder. Thorin set his elbow on the hearth and his hand on his belt before beginning to sing the song she had heard every night since the fall of Erebor.

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day_

She gently let her head fall to Kili's shoulder, bringing her other hand and gently placing it on his chest, allowing herself to sink into memories of Erebor.

_To find our long-forgotten gold _

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red; it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches, blazed with light_

That night, she laid with Kili on a recliner, sleeping mostly atop him. Fingers stroking the side of her face, Kili was gentle as to lull her to sleep. Her breath came out slow and relaxed, her body occasionally tensed from her dream it seemed. Her fingers were buried within his hair while one hand was resting quietly on his chest. Peace…he rested with her in peace…


End file.
